


[podfic] Skin Deep

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Podfic, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “What’s that?” Geralt asks.Jaskier blinks. “It’s a tattoo,” he says. “Have you never seen a tattoo before, Geralt?”Geralt fights the urge to roll his eyes. “I know it’s a tattoo,” he says. “What’s it a tattooof?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	[podfic] Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409502) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Tattoos, Fluff, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Canon-Typical Violence, Angst, Huddling For Warmth

 **Music:** [Rose Tattoo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d8SzG4FPyM), as performed by The Dropkick Murphys

 **Length:** 01:09:45

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Skin%20Deep_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
